Apropiadamente
by Sakuno08
Summary: -¿Y entonces ya se lo pediste?- pregunto mas como afirmando. -¿El qué?- Respondió Naruto, completamente ignorante de que algo faltaba. -Si serás tonto- murmuro preocupado.


Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado?

N-Sí la hubiera acompañado a casa...

H-Sí tan solo hubiera aceptado ese Ramen...

N-Sí tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentí...

H-Sí tan solo le hubiera contado mi plan...

H-Sí hubiera podido responderle apropiadamente...

Sí todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles, pero como todos saben.

El hubiera no existe.

Naruto llevo a Hinata a tierra en sus brazos, aun sin poderse creer lo que había pasado, su corazón latía descontrolado, su sonrisa era, autentica, espontanea y por ese momento imborrable, sentía el calor en las mejillas, juraría incluso que brillaban... no podía ser otra cosa... era felicidad pura.

¿Cuanto duraría esa sensación? ¿Seria por siempre? o desgraciadamente se acabaría en el momento en que sus pies tocaran tierra y fueran bombardeados y separados por sus amigos. Su brillante sonrisa permanecería, pero una parte de la sensación se iría con ella, alejándose en ese bullicio femenino.

-Ahhh- suspiro resignado, se la habían llevado.

Recibió las felicitaciones de los muchachos -¡Felicidades!- dijo Chouji aplaudiéndolo, ¡Es increíble!- dijo Konohamaru a la distancia, -¡Ya era hora!- Dijo Kiba estrujándolo en su brazo, Naruto solo podía reír apenado, los corazones hechos de insectos extrañamente lo hacían feliz... buen detalle Shino. Y dejando el cuchicheo con Kakashi al fin Shikamaru se acerco.

-¿Y entonces ya se lo pediste?- pregunto mas como afirmando.

-¿El qué?- Respondió Naruto, completamente ignorante de que algo faltaba.

-¿Entonces NO se lo pediste?- Pregunto nuevamente, ahora sorprendido de la estupidez de su gran amigo.

-¿¡El que!?- Respondió nuevamente sintiéndose atacado.

-Que saliera contigo, que sean pareja... ¿Se lo pediste verdad?-

\- ... -

Su boca formo una O perfecta, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, sus brillantes mejillas se apagaron... y su mirada se fijo justo en el lugar en el que ella habia desaparecido.

-Pues... le dije... me gustas... y le dije... que queria... estar por siempre... yo le dije... por siempre...-

Balbuceaba con la mirada fija, ¿Seria posible?, ¿Seria posible que sus palabras aunque sinceras y llenas de amor, no hubieran alcanzado ese punto?, ¿Seria posible que su ambigüedad le impidiera afirmar su relación? Pero como era idiota... y ahora era muy tarde, ella había partido casi arrastrada por sus compañeras. ¿Cómo podría preguntarle? Cómo llegaría con ella, como se atrevería siquiera a mirarla y decirle "Hinata, ¿Ya somos pareja?" tan solo imaginarlo le causo ganas de insultarse a si mismo... Su mano se coloco en su frente y como si le hubieran sumergido en agua fría, camino en estado comatoso hacia su apartamento... alejandose lentamente de sus amigos que lo miraban espectantes, y finalmente desaparecio de su vista, cuando a Shikamaru solo le quedaba algo que decir:

-Si será tonto- murmuro honestamente preocupado.

Naruto sentía que sus pies pesaban mas, donde hace un momento había alegría, calor, emoción, felicidad... solo quedaba un vacio, el vacio que proporcionaba la duda, un sentimiento casi tan fuerte como cuando creyó que la había perdido, cuando ese desgraciado se la llevo...solo que este sentimiento era causado por el mismo, llegaría a casa, iría directo a su cama, y se quedaría ahí hasta que su cuerpo echara raíces. Ese era el ánimo que le quedaba... sí, se quedaria ahí hasta que su cara se enterrara en el colchon, y ese colchon se pudriera, y luego se enterraria en el piso, y se quedaría ahi hasta que el piso se pudriera... y un dia la gente se preguntaria "¿Dónde esta Naruto? ahh ese, dicen que desaparecio cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que era" Sí, eso es lo que dirian de él, "¿Hokage? Ja! Si ni siquiera puede confesarse apropiadamente", sus pensamientos lo pinchaban como espinas.. Directo al corazón... Continuaría con su estado depresivo hasta que al fin lo notaria, ¿Notaría qué?

Notaria justo lo que estaba buscando, justo ahí, comprando un poco de té caliente en un pequeño puesto, agradeciendo tan cálidamente al dependiente, no sabía si atreverse a mirarla, a hablarle, a tratar de explicar lo que su mente pensaba, se atrevería acaso a-

-Naruto-kun!- Lo miro animadamente, sonriendo de esa manera tan radiante.

Era muy tarde, ella lo había visto, el quedo de piedra, se podía ver como su cuerpo se volvía gris y quedaba paralizado. La muchacha lo miro en un momento con curiosidad, al siguiente con preocupación.

-Naruto-kun.. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo...eh...si- Ella lo miro con sospecha

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-Pregunto ella en un tono lindísimo

-No es necesario- Contesto el mirando al suelo, su mente le decía que no lo merecía

-mmm- Dijo ella con un tono de sospecha, se sostuvo fuertemente de su brazo y dijo:

-Te acompañare!- Se aferro fuerte y miro al frente decidida

-Hinata...- La miro como si ella fuera el ser mas bondadoso, el calor regresaba a él.

-Vamos Naruto-kun!- Le dijo radiante

-Vamos!- Respondió recuperando el animo

El camino a casa fue todo lo que el jamás pensó, ella lo alegraba y le devolvía nuevamente ese sentimiento de plenitud, sus comisuras regresaban lentamente a esa posición alta donde comenzaba mi relato, con su mirada, su sonrisa, su tacto, su plática, ella llenaba cada espacio de él, y él se dejaba llevar. Llegaron al departamento, apenas se había puesto el sol, en esos instantes el acostumbraba comer Ramen, y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea para prolongar la presencia de Hinata.

-Hinata!, tengo un poco de Ramen instantáneo dentro, ¿Quisieras cenar conmigo?- lo dijo de la manera más políticamente correcta que se le ocurrió.

Hinata lo miro sorprendida, por un momento tuvo una regresión "Sí tan solo hubiera aceptado ese Ramen... " en ese momento le falto valor, pero ahora ella estaba tan confiada... esta vez lo haría!.

-Me encantaría Naruto-kun-

Entraron al departamento, Naruto ofreció asiento a Hinata y se dispuso a preparar sus tan preciados alimentos, una vez listos, los coloco en su mesa, la cual actualmente tenía un modesto kotatsu, y comieron tranquilamente, casi como si fuera su rutina, como si llevaran años compartiendo el lugar, como si estuvieran casados.. Naruto reacciono apenado a sus pensamientos, y recordó que tenía algo que arreglar, y esta era su oportunidad, sonrojado y avergonzado comenzó.

-Hinata yo..!- Hinata lo miro curiosa "Quiero permanecer contigo, Ahora y para siempre, Hasta que muera, quiero estar contigo Hinata." Su mente repaso sus palabras, sintiéndolas revolotear en su estómago, y quedando en su garganta, trago dispuesto a continuar.

-Hinata yo...TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO!- soltó

-Si?- Cuestiono alentándolo a continuar

-Sobre lo que te dije...Permanecer contigo por siempre, hasta el día en que muera... yo-

-Sera que.. Naruto-kun a cambiado de opinión?- Ella miro al suelo, su alegría se convirtió en un aura azul.

-NO!- respondió apresuradamente Naruto, y capto su atención otra vez

-No!, yo.. quiero decírtelo apropiadamente- Él la miro decidido, avergonzado, enrojecido, y se encontró con los ojos de una Hinata sorprendida, avergonzada y enrojecida, Naruto tomo su mano con delicadeza, mordió su labio, respiro profundamente, la apretó ligeramente y dijo:

-Hinata, Tu me gust..Yo te amo!, y... Quisiera saber si tú... aceptarías...tener una relación conmigo-

-Narut- Él la miro decidido, expresando en sus ojos un "aun no termino", el tomo aire, y con mayor confianza continuo.

-Tener una relación conmigo, en este momento, no puedo pedirte más que ser mi novia, pero quiero mucho más, quiero que seamos todo lo que una persona puede ser para alguien más, quiero estar contigo para siempre, hasta el día en que muera, caminar contigo, hablar contigo, comer contigo, vivir contigo, brindarte todo lo que tengo, y lo que algún día tendré, quiero darlo todo...así que... Hinata, ¿Quieres ser mi novia, y darlo todo conmigo?-

Hinata lo miro admirada, sus ojos se entrecerraron con nada más que amor, sus mejillas se incendiaron, sus labios entreabiertos suspiraron, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, respiro y contesto:

-Sí, Si quiero!- Y a pesar de ser Hinata, a pesar de su pena, a pesar del riesgo de desmayo, ella por fin lo hizo, se lanzo hacia él con los brazos abiertos, lo abrazo fuertemente, impregnándose con su calor, su olor, su todo, lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que eran su cielo y movió su cabeza con el único fin, de encontrar los labios que por segunda vez, le daban su primer beso, por segunda vez, la hacían sentir como si no existiera nada más que esa sensación en su pecho.

Este era el inicio, para ella de lo que siempre deseo, y para el de lo que nunca espero.


End file.
